pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15 - A New Trainer, Trainer’s For The Future
As they all continued toward Galaxy City they all talked about what they had been doing the last past year. "So Ash what were your favorite class's in the ninja academy?" asked Jamie "I would have to say I liked the taijutsu class." said Ash "I hated the taijutsu class's...I liked the flower arranging class I took." retorted Misty "Me to...after I took that class I started to grow my own flower's." agreed Alice "Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "Well both of you can keep your flower arranging class. I liked the taijutsu class hands down, but the only reason I took the flower arranging class was because the teacher thought it would be good if I did." said Hinta "We all know a tomboy like you doesn’t like girly stuff like flower arranging." laughed Timothy "So." retorted Hinta as she punched Timothy in the shoulder. "I liked the ninjutsu class more then anything." said Rodney "I'm good at ninjutsu and taijutsu, but I like genjutsu more than anything else." said Tanza "Hut." nodded Haunter "What about you Timothy? What was your favorite class?" asked Ash "I really didn't have a favorite class." shrugged Timothy "Why not?" asked Ash "Cause I liked all the class's. It took me a few minute's to finally catch on to what I was doing, but when I did I tore it up." laughed Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "Yea...Kachu caught on quicker than I did." smiled Timothy "I don’t know how he did it, but one minute he was awful at the class’s he took and then the next a few days later he was a master at it." thought Jamie "What class's did you take?" asked Brock "I took them all including a little bit of the flower arranging class." laughed Timothy "But I thought that was only for kunoichi." thought Ash "It was, but I was the exception. Nina, Nikita and a couple of my other pokémon took the class with me for awhile." smiled Timothy "You must've taken a class with each of your pokémon?" asked Brock "Most of them...the main class that we all took together though was the collaboration class." noted Timothy "Yea me Pikachu, Infernape, Volrecks and Aquilion took that class to." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "That class was fun." agreed Misty "Did you create a signature technique yet?" asked Eria "Signature technique...what's that?" asked Misty "A signature technique is a one of a kind technique created by a shinobi." explained Eria "Yea it's a move that give's a ninja it's title." sighed Jamie "I never thought about creating a signature technique." shrugged Ash "Well I’ve thought about it." nodded Brock "Why didn't you?" asked Tanza "The hardest thing about creating a new move is the name." laughed Brock "Yeah that's true. I had a hard time naming some of my move's." nodded Timothy "Well when I figure out a name for it then I’ll finish it." laughed Brock Just then they heard someone shouting and they stopped in their tracks. They looked up and saw a young boy running toward them and a female running behind him. "Who is that?" asked Brock "That's just who I needed to see." said Timothy The little boy had shoulder length sandy black hair plated up wearing a black shirt, blue jean pants and white sneaker's. The girl had reddish shoulder length hair wearing a blue tank top, blue short's and a pair of sandals. "What's up Trenace and Bonkey...long time no see." said Timothy "Hay Zecky...were have you been?" He asked "Well I’ve been here and there, but I’m back now and like I promised I’m going to give you your first pokémon." smiled Timothy "Awesome!" shouted Bonkey jumping up and down. "Hay Tanza who is that?" asked Ash "The little boy is Prentis Ladrius Juwon Woodruff and the girl is Trenace Lashon Wingard." smiled Tanza "That's our sister and brother." smiled Rodney as he walked up to beside Timothy. "Well Bonkey you ready for your first pokémon?" asked Timothy as he reached in his jacket. "Yea." nodded Bonkey jumping up and down. Timothy dug around in his jacket for a few minutes then he pulled a luxury ball out of his jacket and passed it to him. "Alright here you go." laughed Timothy "Let's see who it is." smiled Bonkey He held out the pokéball and the pokémon Dratini appeared in front of him in a flash of red light. "Dra." said The pokémon as it looked around at everybody. "That's a Dratini...those pokémon are a rare pokémon to find." noted Brock "Don’t forget Brock I’m also a breeder." noted Timothy "He's so cute." smiled Bonkey as he picked it up laughing. The pokémon stared at him for awhile and then it moved around to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck. "Dra…Dratini." smiled Dratini happily "It look's like he accepts you as his new trainer. Well here is your pokédex and five pokéballs." smiled Timothy He reached in his jacket and pulled out a blue pokédex and five pokéball and passed them to Bonkey. "Alright now I’m ready to become the best trainer alive and with Dratini's helping me it'll be easy. Right Dratini." said Bonkey "Tini." nodded Dratini "Now that you have your pokémon partner I’ll tell you two the same thing I tell other new trainer's that I start off. The road of a pokémon trainer is very long and filled with many hardship’s for both trainer and pokémon. It will be filled with many obstacle's and challenge's that will threaten to tear the both of you apart. Each challenge will be more difficult than the last challenging you both mentally and physically, but over the course of these challenge's you two will become stronger and a new bond will be born. That new bond will be the symbol of all the experience you have gained on your journey's together. Ok." smiled Timothy "Right." nodded Bonkey "Tini." nodded Dratini "Alright remember Bonkey your not in school anymore...this is real life now. The difference between school and life is that in school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test, but in life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson." smiled Timothy "I'll remember that." nodded Bonkey "Tini...Dra." nodded Dratini "Alright then...good luck." nodded Timothy "Hay Trenace where is mom?" asked Rodney "I'm not sure...last time I saw her she was headed toward Skyway Town." said Trenace "Oh...ok then." said Rodney "Hay Bonkey let's hurry to Karlin City. We might be able to make it to the mall before it close's." hurried Trenace as they both ran off toward Black-Out Forest. "Nice Speech." smiled Misty "Thanks‘...now a day's trainer think that strength alone is enough to win battle's, but that's only have of the fraction. This is what I’m trying to teach the younger generation of trainer's." laughed Timothy as they walked on. "I've run into allot of trainers like that." sighed Ash "Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "Pi...Pika." laughed Kachu "Paul was one of them." laughed Brock "And so was Barry." smiled Ash "Maybe, but there are other's that really make me sick with their training method's." snarled Timothy "Well those are the one's who will never reach their full potential." laughed Tanza "That's right." agreed Jamie They continued walking till they came to a fork in the road and continued walking down a left road. Nightfall slowly consumed the sky as they reached a hill and they saw a large city. "Look at that." marveled Ash "Chu." marveled Pikachu They looked at the city and all the of the light's beaming out of the city and into the sky. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content